Brick By Brick
'' Brick By Brick: The Red Dwarf ROBLOX Story'', often referred to as Brick By Brick ''for convenience, is a TST project which started in late 2014. The project originally started as a 'behind the scenes' documentary for Channel DBC's project ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX, but the original series was cancelled in November 2014 and Brick By Brick ''evolved into a larger project to salvage anything worthwhile from the two years of work put into ''RDR. The documentary will take the form of several videos assembled into a playlist and is expected to be between one and two hours in length, with a considerable amount of further content released in parallel. After a drop in productivity meant the original intended release in mid 2015 was missed, no specific date was given for a release, with all promotional material up until the project's completion simply saying "Coming Soon". It was confirmed in November 2015 that Brick By Brick ''would be Channel TST's final YouTube release, cementing the fate of delayed projects ''Some Engines Do Stuff ''and ''Double Dyed Salimeter, among others. Issues Following Red Dwarf ROBLOX ''Tensions As Marc had technically 'fired' Jon and Mango from ''RDR (despite attempting to bring Jon back several times through the following months), there were certain levels of tension concerning his involvement with specially-produced material. A special 'skit' for the section of the documentary devoted to 'The Daleks' - an episode that otherwise had nothing to show - that had been planned, written, filmed and edited in one day caused particular problems for Marc when he saw it, even despite the great lengths Jon and Mango had gone to in order to express that the skit was purely for comedy purposes and not an accurate representation. Marc's objections were so strong that he claimed he would 'disown' the documentary and deny that it had any links with his series - although his voice, opinions, Roblox character and writing would still be present - if the skit was in the final product. Not appearing to back down entirely, the only alteration made to the skit following Marc's pleas was the addition of a caption to one particular scene that, while filming, Jon had thought would be the scene to which Marc objected. Marc's readiness to drop all links with the project at this late stage brought further issues as there was more urgency to get Marc's interview contributions finished, which were halted by Marc's own personal affairs and illness. Once the interview was finally conducted, Marc showed more interest in being involved with the filming of special material and was intended to be brought along for planning of future skits along the same vein as 'The Daleks'. However, on several occasions, despite being available, Marc did not join in planning and at one point intentionally abandoned a ready team even after being asked for his help. The delays that this brought with making progress - the same delays that Marc had, during RDR, accused both Jon and Mango of causing - meant that, after all, his involvement with Brick By Brick ''is severely reduced for the sake of producing content. In 2015, Kerry (mosher100) and Texy (texy11) joined the ''Brick By Brick ''team in order to help with filming. Louis (Stanwolf) later that year also agreed to aid with ''Brick By Brick. In early 2016, Denver and Gavin offered to help in skits and other shots. Sections In covering the separate sections of the documentary, Brick By Brick ''shall be treated as a TST series; therefore, every individual upload in the documentary is to be considered an episode of the series. "Bonus Features" In addition to the documentary, Channel TST released several videos from throughout the history of ''RDR ''leading up to - and during production of - the documentary. These included the sets tours from October 2013 and September 2014, the five shoots between August and October 2014, the raw visual effects footage and more. The bonus features will see a return of TST idents to open and close the uploads, using new 2015 idents filmed especially for ''Brick By Brick. In February 2016, the fourteen sections of Brick By Brick - and a total of twenty bonus releases, at that time - were grouped into eleven weeks of releases, such that on the first day of each week the relevant section of the documentary would be released, then throughout the week other related behind-the-scenes videos would also be released. The opening week was the only week not to feature bonus releases, as its three uploads made up the first three sections of Brick By Brick. For more information on bonus releases, see the appropriate sections of each Brick By Brick ''sub-article; each main ''Brick By Brick ''video has its own article, and in most cases devotes a section to that week's bonus releases. Cancelled Bonus Features A "Smeg Ups" compilation had been intended for release since the very beginning of ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX, but the reduced footage and the decision to release the full shoots meant that putting the outtakes into another separate video would seem pointless. Also considered but ultimately dropped from the plans was the Miniatures Build Podcast, intended to take on a WIIB-like format but conducted over the construction of a Red Dwarf-related model or set; two of the builds considered were the original model of Red Dwarf and the first 'submarine' sleeping quarters. This idea was abandoned as it was considered to be 'overkill', in that so far Jon, Mango and Marc had talked about RDR ''in the sets tours, the sessions, other filming, interviews and script readings, and by the end would have nothing to talk about in the Podcast. Although filmed (over a year before ''Brick By Brick ''was properly underway), a tour of the sets recorded in 2013 by Jon and Mango was removed from the schedule due to its poor quality. Portions of the tour were still used in the main sections of ''BBB. Trivia and Interesting Stuff * The interview visuals for Brick By Brick ''were filmed using - in the case of Jon, Mango, Marc and Kerry - their ''Landlords ''characters. * ''Brick By Brick's ''working title was ''Curry Time ''after a snipped line of dialogue at the close of Marc's 'Voxels', which Jon convinced Marc to put back into the episode for the August shoot. The new title ''Brick By Brick ''was considered more fitting as it suggested that the project was being dissected, but later - when the series was cancelled - suggested re-assembling everything 'brick by brick' they had done that would otherwise have gone to waste and attempting to make something worthwhile. The new title also retained a link with the series' roots in ROBLOX, by referring to its building materials: 'blocks' or 'bricks'. * ''Brick By Brick ''is the only TST project post-2012 to use an original 2011 ident, and is therefore the first project since 2012 to use the original logo. Similarly, the ident used is the 'melodic accompaniment' (as described in the Idents Demonstration video), which had only been used once until ''Brick By Brick, in How to Be a Fish, making this only the second production to use it. * In terms of individual releases, not only the videos comprising Brick By Brick ''alone but including the simultaneous ''RDR-based releases, Brick By Brick ''is the biggest TST movement since ''Full Throttle, and the biggest single project since The TST Beliefs. As neither ''Full Throttle ''nor ''Beliefs ''saw proper release, ''Brick By Brick ''is by far the biggest TST project. Gallery hedidanexcellentjob.png|December 2014 prototype DVD cover by Mango bottom.png|December 2014 prototype DVD sleeve rear by Mango Dvd prototype.jpg|January 2015 prototype DVD sleeve by Jon Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Roblox Category:Projects Category:Explicit Category:Brick By Brick Category:2016